Musical Chairs
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: Meru thinks musical chairs is the dumbest game and that she has better things to do, but can Ayusawa change her mind?  My first story. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the manga **_**Fly High**_** or the characters, they belong to the writer, &/or publishers.**

Musical Chairs

Here I was, Meru Tacchibana, protector of the school halls, savor of last year's 7th grade class, and now student body president, playing the dumbest game ever…musical…chairs.

I felt I had to say the words through clenched teeth. I could, no _should_ be out in the schoolyard or halls protecting the students from the now scarce bullies; instead I'm playing musical chairs?

Well, right now I'm just watching…and it is kind of funny…maybe I could play the next- wait? No, I should leave right now.

I get up, and start walking to the door, but I stop when I heard a loud thumping noise. I turn around, and held in my laughter at what I saw. The sweet and master chief, Chiyo, had just pushed the genius Ruka, off the last chair to make her winner. Ruka huffed, stood up, dusted himself off, and walked towards me.

"That wasn't fair." He sighed out.

"You're just mad because sweet, little innocent just kicked your butt in musical chairs", I said in a teasing voice.

"I bet you couldn't do any better."

"You know me and how I hate to brag, but my dad did teach me everything he knows, and I am the first student body president since lord knows how long." I smirked, looking back at how my dad thought I was a boy, and took me away for the hardest twelve years of my live.

"Yeah, remember how the last president pushed you in front of a car?" He laughed.

"How is that funny? I almost died."

"You snuck out of the hospital twice, Meru; I don't think 'I almost died' is the right phrase for that sentence."

"Whatever, I could still beat you."

"Yeah, but could you beat me?" I turned around to see Ayusawa-sempi standing in the doorway with the rest of his 'group'.

"Ayusawa-sempi, shouldn't you be at your high school now, and not the middle school? You graduated last May."

"Can I not come back every once in a while?" He smiled. He actually smiled without seeing me get hurt.

"I-I guess." I hated myself for stuttering, but one of the last times I saw him he kissed me. I guess Ruka noticed my stuttering to, because I can feel him tensing up.

"So, the all high and mighty class president is playing musical chairs?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Ruka snarled.

"No-actually I want to play to."

"You can't-"

"Sure, Ayusawa-sempi." I can't believe I just cut Ruka off…he's gonna kill me.

"Hn." He smiled.

The other students in the class started setting up the chairs in a neat circle. Once they had all the chairs in order people started walking towards them. I watched as Ruka and Ayusawa-sempi's group left my side to go to the chairs too. Suddenly, I felt something fasten around my wrist; I looked down and saw a hand, and then looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Ayusawa-sempi's face.

"Ayusawa-sempi, what are you doing-?"

"You're playing too." He said calmly dragging me towards the chairs.

"Ugh…do I have too?" I said giving him my innocent face.

He looked at me, and then stopped in place; I inwardly smirked.

"Yes." He said harshly.

I inwardly broke inside….into a thousand pieces.

He placed me in between him and Ruka. I can't believe I thought this would be fun, even if it was for a second. The music started, and everyone started walking slowly, some stopping in front of chairs. The music stopped, and everyone sat down, leaving Uno as the last person standing, who was, unsurprisingly, filing her nails.

Small fits of laughter could be heard as she looked around. "Oh, crap!" she huffed, and went to the other side of the room. Ha, ha. That's what she gets for always sitting on me!

The music started again, and stopped, then started, and stopped, repeating it's self, until only five people out of the twenty were left: Chiyo, Rika-sempi, Ruka, Ayusawa-sempi, and me.

The music started again, and we all started walking, then it went off still repeating it's self in the usual way it always did. We all sat down, except for Chiyo, because Rika had been too fast for him.

The music once again started, and turned off as fast as it turned on. Ruka and Rika lunged for the last seat, but Rika tripped over his feet, and Ruka ended up getting to it first. Rika mopped over to the other side of the room, leaving Ruka, Ayusawa-sempi, and me. Once the music turned on, we all started walking slowly in a circle…then the music went off. Luckily, one chair was in front of me so I sat down, watching, as Ayusawa-sempi and Ruka rushed to the last chair. Ruka tripped over the leg of his jeans, and landed in front of it. He smiled, and started to get up, when Ayusawa-sempi slowly sat down on the chair, and smirked at Ruka.

"Better luck next time, loser." Ayusawa-sempi laughed.

Ruka huffed in anger, and walked to the other side of the room. Another student took one of the last two chairs, and set it away. Ayusawa-sempi looked at me and smirked. I felt a shudder of fear roll down my back. The music started again, and we slowly started walking. I felt his eyes burning through the back of my head.

Then, the music stopped, and all felt like it was in slow motion. I turned to sit down, and I watched as if planned, fell down right in front of me on his left knee, smiled up at me when I sat down.

"Ayusawa-sempi..." I said, as if in a trance. I snapped out of it, and held out my hand to help him up. He, still smiling, took my hand, and I started to pull him up, but then he pulled down on my hand, tuned me around, sat on the chair, and then pulled me down on his lap.

I turning red, started to sling out words to him, "You? I? ...that's cheating, and it's not-"

Then…I felt his lips on mine, and my eyes get real big. I sunk into the kiss, and slowly shut my eyes. Once we parted, I turned my head to see some people awing, some just staring, and Chiyo and Rika holding back a very mad Ruka. I looked back at Ayusawa-sempi to see him smirking widely.

"Nice…" I said, finally finishing my sentence.

He drew me close, and whispered in my ear, "I win," I gasped a little, "but I would be more than happy to do it again." I pulled away, and looked in to his eyes, and was about to smile, but we both turned in Ruka's direction when we heard a loud crashing sound; Ruka was running for Ayusawa-sempi.

Ayusawa-sempi jumped up, still carrying me, and started running away. I wrapped my legs around his torso, and felt his strong arm wrap around my waist. I smiled inwardly. I looked back to see Ruka still chasing us, I put one hand on the back of his head, and I wrapped the other around his neck. I nuzzled my face into his neck, and smiled.

Maybe musical chairs wasn't the dumbest game ever.

_**End**_


End file.
